Roleplay:Paradise Lost: Gilded Utopia (COMPLETED!)
This is the sixth roleplay in the Maverick Hunter X series and is part of a two-parter which leads into the Sigma Wars mini-series. This one is based mostly off Mega Man X8. Summary The year is 20XX. The Mavericks Wars continue, but several Mobians have begun migration to the moon and other planets. This peaceful plan is known as the Jakob Project, and an Orbital Elevator was built as part of it. New-Generation Reploids have already begun work in space, but underneath all this peaceful plans lies a darker secret..... Users *Gurahk *XxZekeKnightxX *Apallo The Hedgehog *BlurayOriginals *SS3K Characters *X the Hedgehog *Zero the Hedgehog *Axl the Fox *Smokescreen the Hedgehog *I the Hedgehog *Vile the Weasel *Alia the Hedgehog *Nana the Echidna *Pallette the Cat *Cut Man *Guts Man *Fire Man *Bomb Man *Ice Man *Elec Man *Lumine the Cat *Sigma the Echidna *Double the Cat *Cyber Peacock *Split Mushroom *Earthrock Trilobyte *Bamboo Pandamonium *Dark Mantis *Gigabolt Man-O-War *Burn Rooster *Gravity Antonion *Avalanche Yeti *Optic Sunflower *Red the Hedgehog *OVER the Hedgehog *Gemini Man *Gravity Man *Snake Man *Necrostorm The Hedgehog *Solar Man *Stardust Catclaw *Sari the Hedgehog *Silverbolt the Fuzor *Jetfire the Jethog *Jetstorm the Jethog *Arcee the Cat *Wing Saber the Jetidna *Jewel Man Roleplay Prologue: Finishing The Elevations Jetstorm: (carrying some supplies) Ugh...when did I become an errand-boy all of a sudden? Jetfire: Jetstorm, this is an important job. We're carrying supplies for the Orbital Elevator and Jakob Project. We can't stop it at this late point. Jetstorm: I know, I know, I just wanna be smokin' some Mavericks is all, not do some idiots dirty work. Jetfire: (sighs) Sometimes, brother...you worry me. (the two accelerate to the location of the Orbital Elevator) Necrostorm: -is on patrol with his unit- Stardust: -licking her paws- Nrrrrrow~ Jetfire and Jetstorm: (land nearby) Nightscream: -nearby on patrol, notices Jetfire- Lieutenant Commander! Sir! Jetfire: We brought more supplies for the elevator. Is it functioning well? Nightscream: No problems so far, sir. Everything is moving along as expected. Skyshadow: -walks up- Oh, there you are Nightscream! Here I thought you'd go all gloomy in a corner again. Nightscream: Hmph. Nobody asked you. Jetstorm: (points to Necrostorm and his unit) Uhh....who are these dudes again? Nightscream: Supposably, they're hired specfically for protecting the elevator. That's what I heard from the other bots around here. Skyshadow: Strange why they'd do that, but this is the future of the world we're talking about. Jetstorm: (poitns to Catclaw) Well she's creepin' me out man! Skyshadow: Well, not everyone's a well-dressed Colonel. Arcee: (pacing back and forth) Jetstorm: Yayz! My little murderer savior! Arcee: Frag it, Jetstorm! I'm busy! Necrostorm: -quips his jet wings to chek on the other member of his unit and sees a car speeing a bit to fast- Im going to check it out. You two resume your work. Stardust: Nyah! X: (teleports to the area and walks around, patrolling the area) Magma Dragoon: (flying around) Arcee: (notices him) Gotcha! (jumps from part to part of the elevator until she's right above him, then pounces with a knive) HIYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Magma Dragoon: (without even looking, grabs her and then Seismic tosses her down to the ground hard) Arcee: Ugh.... Magma Dragoon: Using the same trick over and over won't help to your benefit, Arcee. I've grown tolerant and wary of your....failed ambushes. Arcee: Then how about a direct approach!? (grabs her guns and charges at her when...) ???: Arcee! Stand down! Arcee: (sees General and Colonel behind her) G-General! (stands down) I-I can explain. General: Then by all means, begin your explanation....unless this is about Cliffjumper once again.... Necrostorm: -flies over to X's Position which is where the speeing car was headed- Brother... -he slowly reached out form him as if he was close enough to grab him but reaches back- General: Arcee, Colonel and I have been tracking your progress lately and needless to say, we are not impressed. You have been concentrating more about destroying Dragoon than you have on stopping the Maverick Army, and the completion of the Jakob Project. Arcee: Forgive me sir....it won't happen again. General: You do not understand. Arcee, you are on your last warning. If either of us learn you fail to focus on the Jakob Project or attempt another assassination of Magma Dragoon....you will be expelled from Repliforce and labelled Maverick.... Arcee: What?! You can't be serious!...Sir! -Skiver appears from behind General- Skiver: Arcee... -sighs, exasperated- I know how you feel, but you must let this go. General: Because the Air Force is such a reliable unit--and you tend to visit Skiver on your off-hours--I am placing you onto that unit until you learn to keep your emotions in check. And if one report comes in of you displaying signs of agression, action will be taken. Arcee:....I understand. (salutes General) General: (salutes back and leaves) Skiver: Well... What a mess you got yourself into. Arcee: Tell me about it.....times like this, I have to wonder: 'what would Cliff do?' Air Raid: Arcee, I know how ya feel. I'm worried about Silverbolt, and his love for that spidergirl. But you gotta put the past behind you. Arcee: And just forget Cliff? Like he never existed? Scrap that. (slowly walks away) Air Raid: (sighs) Skiver: -yells after her- Arcee! Killing Dragoon won't bring him back! And I'm sure he'd be disappointed in you even if it did! Jetfire:......(sighs) (suddenly, an explosion occurs on the elevator and the speeding car plummets to the ground and explodes) X: WHOA!! (rushes to the scene) A COUPLE MINUTES LATER.... (the car is in a fiery wreckage) X: This is X. I've encountered an accident at the elevator. Dispatch rescue and medical teams immediatly! Necrostorm: -rushes over and joins with X- What happened here? X: No idea-- (suddenly, from the wreckage, a being that looks similar to Sigma appears....and then dozens more) X:....Scrap. Necrostorm: -prepares his double busters- The Original Sigma Body?! What's it doing here?! (just then, the multiple Sigmas move aside as a white cat-like Reploid slowly appears) X: (readies his buster) ???: Do not worry yourself, Hunter. -the Sigma-like Reploids begin to revert to normal Reploids- We merely copied Sigma's sturdy body to protect ourselves from the impact. We New-Generation Reploids are not affected by even the data of Mavericks by the magnitude of Sigma. Necrostorm: Who are you? Are you one of those new generation reploids? ???: I am Lumine, and yes, I am. In fact, I am the director of the Jakob Project. X:......(retracts buster and contacts hunter base) This is X. Belay that last order. All Reploids are safe. We'll just need Magnet Man and Guts Man for clean-up. Nana: Understood. Necrostorm: -stares Lumine down and begins to walk towards her- Do you need an escort Ms.Drector? Lumine: Mm, I should be fine, thank you for asking. Necrostorm: No, I insist, unlike X over there, -takes her by the arm- I respect all those in charge- Lumine: Oh, um, thank you. I guess I can't turn down such a generous Reploid. X: It's not that-- (suddenly, the Maverick Hunters get an alert from Alia) Alia: X! We're picking up Maverick readings in Noah's Park! We need you to go there immediately! X: Roger that! I'm on my way. (teleports out) ---- 8:04 A.M. - NOAH'S PARK X: (teleports in with Smokescreen and Axl) Smokescreen: Ya'd think whoever named this place coulda thought of a more original name? Noah's Park; seriously? Stardust: -calling X and Smokescreen- Guys have you seen Necro anywhere, he hasnt reported back yet. X: No, but we'll look out for him. Alia: -alerts X- Zero should be with you shortly. X: Okay, let's go guys. Smokescreen and Axl: (nod and head forward) X: (puts on the Zerker Armor and shoots some Mavericks in his way) Smokescreen: (using a new Makeshift Axe that was made by Craft) HIYAA!!! Axl: (shooting all in his path) Wood Man: (nearby) So you made it. Axl: Wood Man! You're the trouble Alia made me drop my girl for? Wood Man: No. (points casually to his west) He is. (the Hunters turn to see a large crab-like mechaniloid coming their way) Smokescreen; That's something ya don't see everyday. X: Attack! (charges his buster for attack) Axl and Smokescreen: (use the new gun made by Craft) Crabs-Y: (damaged a bit) X: (uses Sword Bouquet on a supposed weakspot, defeating it for now) Got away.... Smokescreen: Ah, doesn't matter. Got a small sample of it... Axl: We'll need more than that if we're gonna have any hope of beating the army.... Solar Man: -runs out of the nearby forest- THERE WAS LIKE THIS BIG THING AND IT BROKE ALL THE TREE THINGS N STUFF! Category:Roleplay Pages Category:Gurahk's RP's Category:Maverick Hunter X Category:Roleplays Category:Gurahk's Stuff Category:XxZKxX's stuff Category:Bluray's Continuity Category:SS3K's Thingamacallics